


Even Courage has an Ending

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Help, Major character death - Freeform, One-Shot, Pain, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: The Yiga attack.





	Even Courage has an Ending

Two figures were outlined against the pale blue sky- atop their mounts, the pair began to trek forward the trail. Princess Zelda has been very recently rescued from the Calamity by the Gallant Knight, Link. They began their “quest” to visit each town or city, and serenade the citizens with tales of 100 years prior. The pair trotted their mounts along Zora’s Domain to Rito Village- donning the appropriate gear for each region. 

Link and Zelda had just left Tarrey, the small, newly-built town exploding with joy in seeing the pair together once more. They were just about to set up camp near the Akkala shoreline. 

“Look at the Sunset,” the Princess breathed. “I would have given a thousand days to see this again.” 

“It is quite gorgeous, M’Lady,” The knight was busting himself with the task of making a camp suitable for royalty. “However, I waited One hundred years to see your smile. The sun will never compare to your radiance, Your Grace.” 

Zelda flushed red, hoping the fading light would cover her embarrassment. She, however, was quite used to comments like this; but she didn’t dislike them. 

It was that moment when she realized she was.... in love with the knight. She quite knew he didn’t return her feelings, and it was just “duty” that they be together. Zelda was confused with herself at first- wondering what this was inside her. She then realized a few mome- 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Link speaking up again. 

“It’s getting dreadfully cold out, M’Lady. Come warm up by the fire.” 

“Oh, yes. Very well.” She moved from her perch on the sand to the log placed beside the delicately dancing flames. They crackled under the rising moon, casting a glow on her face. 

“Anything to eat, Your Grace?” Link now held a fruit bowl, topped with cream and a slice of fruitcake (her favorite). 

“Yes, please.” She extended her arms hungrily as the knight placed the food in her arms. After the pair had eaten, they were sent to bed. Well, she was. The knight, of course, kept watch outside her tent. ————————————————————— 

Zelda awoke that morning to toasted bread with buttery spread lying next to her mattress inside the tent. She smiled to herself, and listened to the well- maintained fire crackling outside. She ate, got dressed, combed her hair, and exited the tent, only to find her loyal knight practicing swordplay on a dummy. ————————————————————— 

If they were to make it to Gerudo City on time, the would have to depart immediately, which is exactly what they did. The mounted their loyal steeds and began to head southwest to the boiling deserts of the Gerudo. There wasn’t much chatter between the pair until they reached the castle once more- Link saw Zelda starring within the torn and tattered walls. 

“Are you alright, My Lady?” The small knight nodded in her direction. “You seem.... distracted.” 

“Oh, yes, I am quite alright. I apologize for the disruption. You, yourself seemed lost in thought......” 

The conversation quickly erupted from there, until nightfall. The darkness came quickly this time of year, so the knight thought it wise to set up camp underneath the shade of a large tree. 

“Must we continue our journey tomorrow? I wish for a day of rest...” the princess complained, and Link quickly obliged. They set off to bed early, which Zelda was happy to do. ————————————————————— 

It was the next day that the trouble arrived- they sat down to eat breakfast when the unmistakable laugh erupted out of thin air and teleportation runes painted into life. 

Link was quick to draw his blade, and quick to send the princess into safety. The knight slashed his blade to the side, which sent the Yiga Archer flying into the dirt trail below. He crushed the pommel of his sword into the skull of his nemesis, quickly ending his life as another appeared. 

It seemed this was a strategically planned attack- but he was quick to end another’s life. More and more appeared- leaving the knight alone in the fight as the princess struggled to call her power to her hands. 

He was surrounded be five Clansmen now, each circling the small knight with Demon Carvers and Vicious Sickles. He was flanked. 

There! 

The light exploded into life and wrapped thin ribbons around Zelda’s wrists- she stepped forward and aimed at the men preparing to strike. 

In a FLASH! The five shivered and dropped dead beside Link, who dropped his sword and eyes the princess with great concern. He himself had numerous cuts and scratches, but nothing too bad except for the newly acquired limp in his left leg. 

“My lady, are you alright? Are you hurt?” He shivered as the princess looked past his eyes and right behind him... 

“LINK!!” ————————————————————— 

The knight’s eyes very slowly traveled from the princess’s horror-stricken face to the pain exploding in his stomach. His body curved backwards and his arms raised as he looked st the source of the pain... 

A Windcleaver. Impaling straight through his stomach. 

Blood began to well thickly and heavily at the wound. The Yiga assailant has already teleported away, leaving his sword stuck through the hero’s back. 

He dropped to the ground. The sword stuck in his back just kept him in a bridge-like position. The horrified princess rushed to his side. 

“LINK! No, no, no... don’t leave me again!” Tears began to flow thickly from her green eyes, and his widened at the sight. 

“M...my...la..lady....” 

“No, save your words! You need healing.” Zelda was beginning to rush towards the tent when a cold hand gripped her arm. 

“Don’t. It’s over.... i’ve Lost.” His words were strangely clear as he uteered his last wish. “Take the master sword back to the great deku tree. H-He’ll know what to do. Tell the kids in Rito Village my story. Tell Impa she was a good friend. Tell Purah I said ‘Snap!’ And...” 

“Link.... no, no... I-I...” she began to sob as one of his very last breaths left his mouth. “I love you, Zelda.... I... have always loved you.......” 

And he was gone. ————————————————————— 

“But Courage need not be remembered- for it is never forgotten.” -Princess Zelda


End file.
